Love Should we risk it?
by Desi1985
Summary: Carrie is finding her self falling for a man named Alex. She wonders if she should try to get out before she is in too deep or take the risk, fall in love, and potentially get hurt.


**Sex and the City**

Lunch Time Conversation

Sunlight filtered brightly through the windows of the little New York City diner where

Charlotte, Samantha, Miranda, and Carrie sat eating their lunch. Miranda took one longing glance at Carrie's club sandwich before taking a bite of her tasteless green salad. Having to loose all the weight was just one more reason people were crazy to have babies.

"So, what _is_ the gossip? Miranda asked loudly. "I have been cooped up in the apartment all week, today is my first day without a baby attached to my hips in ages, and all we've talked about so far is the sale at Barney's!"

"Well, I have been dying to go to that…" Carrie commented sheepishly.

"Carrie…" Miranda threw an exasperated look in the direction of her dearest friend.

"I got a new vibrator." Samantha offered her news innocently.

"That's not news," Miranda said sternly.

"Really Samantha, can't we go one afternoon without you having to talk about vibrators?" Charlotte scolded.

"Why should I be ashamed? Miranda asked what was new and I told her. Anyways, this vibrator is amazing. All of you need to get it. Extra long battery life…"

The girls had the distinct impression that the battery life wasn't the only thing that was extra long on Samantha's new toy.

"I slept with Alex last night." Carrie blurted.

"Oh Carrie…" the girls cried in unison.

"It was weird…"

"How weird?" asked Samantha ignoring the dirty look Charlotte was sending her way. "Are we talking handcuffs and whipped cream or swing in his bedroom weird?"

"Samantha," Carrie responded. "I don't think we date the same kind of men."

"Then what happened?"

"He said he had to go to work."

"Why is that weird?"

"It was 10:00 at night."

"Oh…"

"Oh Carrie, maybe he did really have to go to work!" Charlotte consoled.

"At 10:00?"

"I hate to say it," said Samantha, "But I'm with Charlotte on this one. Alex is pretty high up at PWC. Those accountants do work. I was doing this one accountant from there… the only time we could rendezvous was deep into the night."

"You see Carrie! It's actually kinda sweet. Here he is so busy and official but he's making time for you. I think you're just afraid of admitting to yourself how much you like him."

Later that night, Carrie got to thinking about her relationship with Alex. Was she afraid of her feelings for him? What _were _her feelings?She knew that she was attracted to him, but was there anything else there?

The phone rang. Alex. As Carrie listened to his cool voice on the other end of the line explaining how work had run late, but he still wanted to see her, would she come over? She could feel her pulse quicken. Quickly she threw on her Manolo Blahnik red patent letter stilettos and rushed to get a cab. As her cab pulled up to his apartment, her breath caught in her chest. There he was standing at the door. Stunningly gorgeous as he leaned casually against the door, a rose in his hand. "Wow." She thought to herself. "I really do like him."

Later that night, Carrie found herself drifting contentedly into sleep as Jack Johnson played softly in the background. Just as she was about to imagine what it would be like if he were to make her banana pancakes in the morning a light went on in the room. Carrie felt Alex's body leave her side and a sudden emptiness in the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I have an early morning tomorrow."

Carrie studied his face. Was he asking her to leave? Was this seriously happening again?

"I guess I'll get going?" She meant it more as a question then a statement. She held her breath. Waiting for him to beg her to stay.

"Yea, that sounds good."

Carrie put on her brave face as she left his apartment She wanted to be angry. To ask him why he would call her over so late just to kick her out after sex. But she couldn't. Caressing the soft petals of the red rose in her lap she knew that she was already in to deep. Her heart had made its decision and she found herself once again following it. Perhaps there was only more heartache in store for her down the road, but that was the risk she had to take. Starring out the window of her cab at the bright city lights of her city she thought that Alex was not unlike the city she loved so much.

"The men of New York are like the city at night. Although dangers may lurk around any corner, we still venture forth. The lights, the excitement, and the love consume us, pulling us forward. And so we ignore those dangers we know are there. But should we?"


End file.
